


Lance x Child! Alien! Reader

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Agender Reader, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Child Reader, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and stuff, Gen, Lance goes in big brother mode, Langst, OCs - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, alien reader, based off a Tumblr post I made, he also doesn't know where he is, minor Sheith if ya squint hard enough, nothing more :/, oc are only there to be there, poor baby, werid animals aliens, you don't come in untill a few chapters in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was just a simple mission. Help some people kill a group of wild alien animals aboard their ship and leave! Hell, the animals were supposedly quarantined off into one area! So, how the hell could he have known that those things are apparently sentient?! Or that they would kidnap him and throw him into their ship?
  
    Lance tried desperately to suck in some air. Trying to calm himself down, but then he realized he couldn’t.
  

  
    
      Fuck-
    
  

  
    
      
        He was having a panic attack.





	1. Blink

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

Lance woke up groggy. How couldn't he? After all, having the life of a paladin wasn't exactly easy. You didn't get that much sleep; and you used up a lot of energy. He sat up in bed and removed his sleeping mask. Stretching out his limbs and easing out the knickknacks in his back he yawned. Lance didn't know why, but something in the back of his brain told him that he should probably go back to bed. As today was going to be a long one. He ignored that feeling for as much as he longed to do such, he knew he couldn't. Getting up from his bed, he headed off into the bathroom area so he could get started with his day.

Lance trailed down the hall into the dining room area. Or that was at least what he called it. Alluar said it was labeled as something else, but he couldn't remember how to pronounce it. Nor did he care at the moment. "Morning Hunk, Pidge." He greeted his two friends, both equally as tired. As Lance slipped in to his usual seat he mumbled, "Wow, we're earlier than Shiro for once." He propped his chin on his hand, elbow against the table.

Pidge lifted her head off of her folded arms. "Yeah..." she began sleepily, "when I passed by the training room this morning I didn't even hear Keith in there." She yawned before continuing. "You know how usually Keith trains a bit before retiring for the day? I saw him go straight to his room yesterday." She promptly returned her head to the resting position on her arms. Hunk nodded in agreement.

"Man, I-" He began.

Lance slouched in his chair as he listened to his best friend ramble on about things. For once he actually wasn't listening, he was too tired to. As he looked at his sleepy friends, he knew that it was going to be one _long_ slow morning. **That** he was certain of.

 

-

 

It was Lance's turn to fight the gladiator. Since the team was still trying to reach a certain planet, they couldn't exactly go outside with their lions or do any type of group exercises. Instead, they had to train inside. Or in Coran words, _'Roughing up with the gladiator for a bit!'_ Lance swallowed a lump in his throat, got his bayard out, and stood in a defensive position. The newest gladiator came out of the ceiling, its limbs stiff and motionless, with a single sound it activated. Its center 'eye' turning red for a second before switching over to a more blue color and taking on a similar stance as well. Lance struck first.

 

-

 

Break time. Sip your drink. Eat a bit. Take a shower maybe.

"But like, it won't actually work if you don't put the exact amount of powders. And I mean the _exact_ amount. You know why?"

Lance smiled. He couldn't help it, the way Hunk's face lit up as he talked about some random solution used in old-school electronics; it was like a kid talking about their first day of school. Or a kid being in a candy store quite frankly. At this Lance chuckled at his own comparisons. "Nope. Why?" He asked nonchalantly.

Hunk didn't need any more prompting from his friend before explaining. "Because, it actually becomes a new chemical altogether if you put in the wrong amount. For example, if you put too much-" As Lance listened to his best friend ramble on, his eyes scanned over the observatory deck. He wasn't looking for something or someone in particular. Just needed something to keep his eyes on. The two of them were sitting by themselves. The others had already broken off from them to attend to their own activities. He wondered what Coran would be doing right about now...or Allura maybe.

"-and that will create CO02."

_CO0 2? Isn't that stuff that like- Wait…_

"Wait, really? Just by adding to much Chlorophyll? How does that work?"

"No. Not Chlorophyll, I said Phosphorus. Chlorophyll's usually makes..." His voice died down as he got quieter. "You...weren't listening were you?" Hunk questioned; a single eyebrow raised.

Lance got quiet. _Oops._ Usually he would listen to **anything** Hunk talked about. The two of them were best friends for heaven's sake! There was really no good reason not to give him his full attention. So in retaliation, he looked at Hunk straight in the eye with false betrayal. "Hunk buddy," he started. "I _was_ listening," Lance put up a fist to his heart in an attempt at a mock gesture, "but that doesn't necessarily mean I gave you my full attention." Lance quickly said the last part in an undertone.

Hunk frowned and crossed his arms. "Oh really? Is it me? Or is something wrong?" He tilted his head, waiting for the boy next to him too reply. He was going to be sassy about this. This was their bro time! Where was Lance’s mind running off too?

"Nah, just...it's me. Say, I think Keith's out at the training deck. Want to annoy him?"

"Lance." Hunk warned in a firm tone.

Lance sighed. Fine. He'll fess up. "Nothing, I was just wondering what the others were doing."

Hunk dropped his ‘stance’. _Really? That’s it? Huh, weird. Could’ve sworn it would’ve been something else._ "Well, why didn't you say so? We can continue this conversation later."

"No no, it's fine. Continue on with your science stuff."

Hunk uncharacteristic smirked as an idea formed in his head. "Fine, if you want science..." He paused for a moment, still looking at Lance. Lance looked back in anticipation. "Then let's find Pidge."

"...Bro."

Hunk ended up jokingly dragging Lance over to the hangers where their Lions lay. Red had gotten damaged while going solo in the last mission. Her tail was slightly bent to the left. When the two paladins found Pidge, she was doing some checkups on her laptop too see if Red's tail was perfectly functional and running correctly; as Red had already been fixed by Coran and Hunk a few days prior. She helped a little bit. "Lance, Hunk." Pidge greeted without looking up from her screen.

"Hi Pidge." Hunk waved by habit as he strolled up to her. Lance followed.

"Heya Pidgeie." He greeted.

She turned away from her device, "What do you guys want? Did Keith send you two here? I know he's been really worried about his lion but-" Hunk interrupted her with a, "No, but I think he's in the lounging area with Shiro. We just wanted to check up on you, see if you were here." He waved his hand in the air as emphasis.

"Well I'm here and I'm fine." She waved him off and turned back to her laptop, wanting to finish the check up as quickly as she could. Her glasses reflecting the slightly tinted green light from her screen.

Lance scoffed at their sad attempt at a conversation. He shook his head and went to sit down beside Pidge. "How far are you?"

She looked at him when he sat down; then replied. "Almost done actually." She adjusted the middle frame of her glasses with a butterfly touch. "Just give me a couple minutes, and I'll be finished."

He nodded in response. A smile found its way onto his face as his jerked his thumb in the direction of the doorway. "You guys want to go and spy and Shiro and Keith afterwards?" Lance grinned at his two friends hoping they would join him on his little 'quest'. After all, there wasn’t very much to do around the castle. Beside train of course, but that was pretty boring right now. Spying on your rival and leader/hero sounded a lot more fun right about now.

"Lance, I don't think that's a good idea, we need to give them their privacy." Hunk warned him for what felt like the millionth time, which, in his defense; it probably was. A grin formed on Lance's face. _Ah, come on buddy, you know you want to do it. There's something going on between them, don't you want to know?_ He kept his mouth shut though. He wasn't about to voice that thought. Although he knew it was true.

"That's kinda stupid," Lance's grin dropped as Pidge spoke. "but I'm done so count me in." She closed her laptop with a click and smirked at Hunk's disapproving look; Lance's frown bouncing back up as he knew what was going to happen next. Hunk looked at his two friends for a moment before sighing in defeat. He was out-numbered and out-voted. "Okay fine. But we got to make some food first." At seeing their confused glances he continued. "If we get caught, we need an excuse. Giving them food is a believable one." He shrugged.

 

-

 

The trio tipped-toed over to the lounging area. The sliding doors were already closed as they neared it. "Okay, so...do we like press our ears against the sliding door or...?"

"No Hunk. Against the wall. We'll trigger the sensors if we do that."

Lance looked up at the door as Pidge corrected Hunk. "Hey guys? Where do you think the sensors actually are? I mean, like. The door's solid medal. How does it even?"

"Dude..." Hunk started out slowly, as if in slight disbelief that he friend was this oblivious. "The sensors are probably built into the door or something. Maybe into the arch way, who knows?"

"Yeah, but how does it sense anything if there's a solid wall of _medal_ built over it?"

"Guys, quite!" Pidge whispered harshly, "Talk about that later, we’re trying to spy on people! And before you ask; no, I don’t know either, ask Coran or Allura. Now can we do the thing before they leave?" She finished with scolding tone. At this both boys shut up. "Great. Now let's do it." She nudged her head towards the door.

 

-

 

Eavesdropping wasn't the noblest thing to do. Hunk knew that. He knew that very well. But Lance did pipe in the idea as usual. And as usual, Hunk tried to reason with him, but as always; in one ear and out the other. At least Pidge was with them this time. Now if they got caught, Hunk wasn't the only one that got 'dragged' into one of Lance's ‘less than perfect schemes’. Strategy he was strangely good at, coming up with activates too do? Not so much.

Lance shifted and pulled both knees to his chest. "Wow, this is pretty boring." He whined. _How are you bored? This was **your** idea dude._ Hunk thought.

"That's only because they're roasting you right now." The younger and smallest of the three said.

The blue paladin gasped. “Wait really!?” He pressed his ear against the wall once more. Listening in for only a couple of seconds, but then realizing he was being lied to again. _Gullible._ Pidge thought as she smirked back at Lance’s pout of…disappointment?

“Stop lying to me.” He whined again.

“I’ll stop lying to you when stop being stupid.” Que the eye roll from Pidge.

“I came out to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

Hunk groaned. _Really Lance? I know your motto is ‘when in doubt meme it out’, but must you really?_ He sighed. “Guys, what are they saying now?” Hunk asked in partial curiosity, partial need to escape their repetitive banter. He did not want to listen to this today. He already got more than enough from Keith and Lance; he didn’t need any sass from Pidge too.

Both friends turned their heads to face him, Pidge going back to the wall to once again to tune into what her other friends were saying. “I can’t understand them. I think they’re speaking in Japanese." she replied, her eyes squinting as people tend to do when concentrating.

"Are they? But I thought Keith was Korean." Hunk raised an eyebrow before mincing Pidge to listen in as well.

"Yeah, but Matt used to invite Shiro over all the time. I know what Japanese sounds like when I hear it-"

"He's trilingual." Lance interrupted out of the blue in a ‘matter-of-fact’ tone.

A moment of silent swept through the halls.

" **What**? I have to know my rival. Didn't you hear him cursing under his breath at the Garrison? It wasn't always in English..."

"Why did you notice that?"

"How did you notice that?"

Pidge and Hunk inquired simultaneously.

Instead of answering, Lance threw both his hands in the air; knowing exactly where this convention was going. "Hmmph." was his stubborn reply.

Pidge leaned back against the wall; knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. Just as she finished that thought her eye widen in alarm. "Shit! They're getting up! Move!" she snapped, not wanting to get caught by the pair.

With a 'definitely-not-a-girlish-yelp' from Lance, the trio barrel rolled out sight and scrambled down the hallway. Pretending to be submerged in a conversion as they turned into the hall; the red and black paladins emerged from the lounging area. Lance easily slipped into a fake conversion with the others while Pidge and Hunk were having a slightly harder time trying to make up a topic, although they quickly caught on to what Lance was babbling on about and eased their way into it.

Shiro made an exit through the sliding doors first, Keith following immediately after. He was finishing up a sentence when he spotted the trio near the bend. "Oh, hey guys. What are you all doing?" While Lance knew Shiro really didn't suspect a thing, he couldn't help but to slightly flinch at the question. It _was_ innocent enough, but it did sounds like he was on to them. Or…something along those lines.

"Ha, we're not doing anything. We just wanted to give you some food!" Lance said a bit too loudly. Hunk stepped on his foot. "I mean—too give to you and Keith." He repeated. This time with a grungier tone. He shot Hunk a glare as said person merely glanced back. "Yeah," Hunk continued. "I got bored and whipped up something. You two want the last of it?" He smiled, still holding the container of food; hoping they would buy it. Keith and Shiro both looked at each other, then back to Hunk.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Keith drawled out slowly. As if he was unsure why the others were conveniently just around the corner. _What are they up too?_

An awarded silence filled the hall as no one made an attempt to move.

 _Fuck._ Pidge thought. _Why didn’t I just stay in the hangers with Green?_

 

-

 

Lance was sandwiched in between Pidge and Keith on the sofa. Hunk was across from him, with Shiro sitting beside him. At the moment they were all exchanging stories about the most randomest of topics. The leftover food was already finished by the two Asians. And whatever it was, Keith _really_ liked it. Lance laughed again as Hunk got to the funny part of the story. It was about a time when they were much younger and he had dragged Hunk along one of his crazy ideas. He still recalls telling Hunk it was an ‘adventure’, back in the day. "But then I was the only one who got caught because I couldn't pull myself over the fence." The others chuckled as Hunk went into explaining the panic and chaos that ensued within his 12-year-old head. Their longer-than-usually break didn't last much longer though. For Allura burst thought the doors with Coran behind her, looking quite worried. At this the five of them stood up.

"What's wrong princess?" Shiro inquired. Immediately the atmosphere turned from relaxed too serious. Just in the time frame it takes someone to snap their finger.

Without any explanation she turned to them and spoke quickly. "Paladins, follow me. Now."

They didn't need to be told that twice.

 

-

 

"While you five were talking we got a distress signal from a nearby ship." Explained Coran as he fiddled around with the controls. Lance's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He didn't understand. Yes, he was well aware that they're the defenders of the universe. They were here to help anyone in need, and untimely defeat Zarkon. It was their job, he understood that much. What he didn't understand was why the two Alteans looked so concerned right now. They still responded to distress signals. Just with more caution now. They didn't just rush in to help them in a snap. Not since the incident with Rolo and Nyma. And that was a while ago. Before he could voice his confusion though, Coran went on to say, "Not only that. But they sent us a transmission as well. There's somethings aboard their ship with them; and they need help getting rid of it."

_Oh, transmission. That's probably why they were so concerned._

"Well, where are they?" Pidge asked.

"We're locating their coordinates right now." Allura replied and turned around to face them. "Suit up Paladins. I'll meet you in the hanger."

With a nod they all dispersed and went to change. Afterward, Lance took out his unactivated bayard and held too his side. He followed the others down to the hangers. When they arrived Allura was already waiting for them. "You will not be using the Lions for this." She explained as they came in. "Instead, you will be using an exploring pod too board their ship." She pointed over to the side where three or four exploring pods lay.

"Uhhh, question." Hunk drawled out before blurting out his inquiries. "What exactly are we fighting? Do we knock them out or do we kill them? Are they animals?" he finished.

Allura sighed. "We're not sure yet, but they're small creatures. About the size of a moonmuck if you may. Yes, we can kill them and yes; they are animals."

"Small fluffy animals?" Hunk said hopeful, but this was quickly shot down as the other gave him those _looks_. "Yes. Nevermind, sorry."

"Alright, we'll meet you onboard." The princess concluded and clapped her hands. Giving them a small smile.

 

-

 

Lance and Hunk filed into one of the exploring pod as Shiro and Keith got into another one. Pidge being the lucky duckling to get one all to herself.

"Lance, what do you think these things are going to look like anyway?" Hunk questioned, a bit nervous about the whole ordeal. His friend turned around to face him, and then slid into the pilot seat.

"I don't know man; let's just get this over with. But hey, maybe there's some hot alien babes on board." Lance grinned at Hunk, only for him to roll his eyes.

"Lance I'm serious, what if these things are really scary?"

"Dude, scary? What haven't we seen already?"

Hunk sighed, Lance was right on that. They've seen it all. And yet there were always those species that would prove the notion wrong. "Yeah man I know. It's just something about being in a closed area with horde of small animals. And we don't even know what they look like yet!"

As Lance punched in the ship's tracking signal into the motherboard, he thought about it for a minute. Hunk _had_ a point; they didn't know what the things looked like. And they were going to be in an enclose space with them. Per se, they could kill those things, but he had a point. "Uhhh..." He couldn't think of a response so he opted for a shrug instead. He didn't know, but they'll cross that bridge went they get there.

 

-

 

"You lied! They are big and fluffy!" Hunk exclaimed. A marsupial-like creature, about as big and large as wolf was standing in the hall as the paladins arrived. Allura was already there along with a few other aliens. They could only assume that the tall tough looking one was the captain of the space ship. Hunk reached over to give the creature a hug. He sank into its large tuffs of fur. It licked him back in response. One of the aliens standing nearby awkwardly inched closer to the creature.

"Huh, could you stop hugging my guard tuorow?"

 

-

 

"Okay, I really do appreciate you all coming here."

"Anytime Captain Treoi, we're here to help." Allura replied, she stood stern next to him, her hands intertwined with one another.

The captain smiled, but not for long. "As my crewmen already know, there is something among this ship with us. We're not sure how they got on, but we do believe that they might have gone on board when we restocked at the last loading place. Perhaps someone left one of the doors open. We'll have different groups will accompany to you to different sectors to scan the area. Afterward you will report back. If you see any of them, kill on sight. Understand?" The silence back indicated a yes. "Alright, good. Any questions before we leave?" He clapped his three fingered hands as his many eyes glance around the room at everybody.

"Do you have an idea of how many of them there are? And can we call them something else? Thing and creature is getting really repetitive." Keith piped up. His eyebrow was raised as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, there isn't that many. Those things are just all quarantined in one area. We do not feel like we can all gun then down so easily. Maybe some are roaming around. We do not know." A young female alien spoke up. She walked past two other of her crewmate as she talked. Keith looked in her direction and nodded. Lance glance at her and a smirk formed on his face. Hunk noticed this and elbowed him in the side before Lance could actually say anything. He winced at the contact.

"You know, we can just call them, uhhh...what did you say they look they look like, Aullra?" Lance looked in Allura's general direction. "Moonmucks? We can call them that." He suggested.

"No no." Pidge interjected and slightly shook her head. "We can't call them that. Alluar said they're about the _same size_ not _look like_. We need to find one and then named it."

"Can’t we just call them targets? Wouldn’t that be easier?" Hunk said in exasperation, trying to end the small little argument that had suddenly sprung up. Or maybe to stall for a bit longer. He wasn’t too sure anymore.

"Guys." Shiro warned. "Off topic." He glared in their direction before walking up to the female alien, Bleva was her name. "You said they're quarantined in one area, right?"

"Yes, but some might be crawling around elsewhere." She nodded to her statement, and then turned around to another one of her furry crewmates. "Caliena, do you have a hologram of the ship?"

Said crewmate looked down at the device wore around their writ. "Yes." They hissed and pressed a button to the left of the device. A blue hologram map of the interior of the ship popped up. "Over here." They said as they pointed over to a certain sector on the lower level of the ship. It was colored red, and seemed to be a large room of some sort. Lance squinted at the hologram projecting out of the alien Caliena's writes device. He got that weird voice in the back of his brain again. It was just like this morning. Instead it was screaming this time, and it was telling him to go back to the castle. That he wouldn't like what was ahead. And that he would regret it very deeply if he didn’t listen. Quite frankly, Lance agreed with that voice; he had to scout around someone else's freaking space ship to look for wild animals that somehow got onboard. That was the crews job, not his or the others.

Lance sighed. _Fuck this._ He thought.

* * *

**The title of this Chapter is kind of an inside joke? Like, I wrote this in the notes of my phone. (Then I went and edited it on Microsoft Word Document on my computer afterwards.) So the title of the note was just (Blink). It's in parenthesis because I can't italicize or bold anything went writing in my notes. Anyway, I transferred this chapter in its earlier stages back and forth from my phone to computer for reason. So when I saved it on a word document, the default title it put was also Blink. So I thought I would do that.**

  
**To be honest thought, I'm not that type of author to give my chapter’s titles. Not anymore at least. :/**

**But hey! At least that story has a summary! ((I should probably give my other reader-inserts summaries... ^^"))**

**Anyway, as usual the beginning of this chapter was over-descriptive. I always tend to do that when I start writing for a story. :( Or so I’ve noticed. (Even with chapters too.) I also feel like the amount of concern from Aullra and Coran just seemed…out of place. Like, it was forced; you know what I mean? And I didn’t write more about the crewmates as I would have liked as well. ;^; But I will be drawing what they look like! I’ll link you all when I finally get around to doing it. uwu One last thing, I felt that that the inaction with the Garrison trio was enough, but when I look at it…it just seems…short? I don’t know. :(**

**Anywho, I hoped you all enjoyed and you (reader-chan) will be coming into play either in the 5 or 6 chapter, I’m not sure yet. (Probably 5. :/)**

**P.S: While I was typing Keith saying 'yeah', I typed in 'gay' instead. And I just... XD**

 


	2. A year and a month

**Okay… There seems to be some things I need to get out of the way. Alright…so it’s been like a year and month since I posted this story? Yeah, it’s been awhile. And as such you would like to know why the fudge I haven’t updated this story.**

**Let me say that I love this story; I’ve had this idea for such a long freaking time. I have basically the whole fic generally planed out. The reason why I didn’t post this sooner is because at first I just had a hard time writing for this and didn’t like what I wrote. So writer’s block more or less. Then I noticed it had been 4 months since I posted this story so I got my ass into gear. I wrote down more stuff, got the story moving along. Then my phone went out of commission. (I write most of my stuff in my phone’s notes.) My bro kept saying he’ll get it fixed, but 8 months later HE FINALLY GETS THERE. The person at the tech place is no help, so I found a way I was very sure will work. Still haven’t tried it but…yesterday (aka a month later) my mother made me send some photos from her phone to my email, so I can post a photo on my Facebook to win a church contest ($100 prize). It’s taking a while to send because she has 1,000+ mails and of course, my mother has no patience.**

**I’ll telling her to wait and refresh the page a bunch of times, then, by accident and annoyance I click notes in my email.**

**My old fucking notes from my phone were there.**

**I started hand-flapping and that stim stuff some people do when they’re really excited or upset.**

**I’m one of those people who do that (because I stim a lot in general; hell I started chewing on my chew-necklace when I started to calm down a bit), so you bet I was hand-flapping and giggling and jumping up and down.**

**Since I know for a fact this is literally my most popular on here and I really like this site so…yeah. I read through what I wrote for this so far. Read through all of my many notes for this story, and tried to finish this chapter real quick. I remember how I wanted to end this, but I really just wanted to post this so this chapter is really-short compared to how long it was supposed to be. At least a solid 4,000+; maybe even longer if I could make the fighting scenes longer. But you’ll see that stuff next chapter, well here you guys go. Chapter 2.**

**Quick OCs Guide:** _(bc even I’m getting confused at this point)_

 **Ish-** guard tuorow; fluffy marsupial-like creature

 **Treoi-** captain of the ship; many eyes, three fingered hands

 **Bleva-** young female alien who said "Yes, there isn't that many.” To Keith in Ch.1

 **Caliena-** a “large black mass in armor”, tall, no visible facial features aside from eyes

 **Ishmail-** male fish-like alien who’s Ish’s owner

 **Unnamed Alien-** is mentioned in line one

**There are 4 Alternians (an alien species from Homestuck). There’s a tall purple-blood and a shorter burgundy-blood with a gun, both of which are male. The other two are implied to be there. I don’t know what blood color they are yet. :/**

**Of course there are more crewmates, but they’re all throw-away characters. (As implied by the line “** _The rest of the crew went along with their captain, Treoi.”_ **)**

* * *

Allura, Shiro, Bleva, and another crewmate who Lance couldn't bother to remember the name of, went off into one sector; the west wing he believed. Keith had to tag along with four aliens that Lance assumed are all part of the same species. They all had messy black hair, candy corn like horns protruding from their skulls, and gray skin. He couldn't help but internally chuckle at the fact that they all mostly wore black. It was funny to him. Although, he couldn't make sense of why they had different colored symbols on their outfits, but he didn't ponder too much on it. He himself was paired up with Hunk, Pidge, and the large black mass in armor that was Caliena. The rest of the crew went along with their captain, Treoi. "Hey." Hunk whispered to him. "How long do you think this will take?" Lance looked at his friend, thinking for a moment on what he should say. _Well,_ he thought, _my gut tells me it's going take a really long time but..._ He looked at Hunk's face of uncertainty and sighed.

"Man, two hours. Tops." He ran a hand thorough his dark brown hair. "I just hope everything goes along smoothly, it would be nice if something goes our way for once, you know?" He forced up a grin for good measure. Hunk didn't tend to do well under stress; and in turn Lance really didn't want him to freak out.

Hunk nodded. Oh yeah, he knew alright. But would that happen was up to pure fate, or something like that.

At that moment the guard tuorow started to bark. Or at least something that Lance thought was the equivalent of barking. It was a sound between a small dog's 'yip' and a fox's garble. It sounded unnatural and was a cacophony to the ears. He went to cover his ears and looked around to see the rest of his team flinching at it as well. On the other hand, Allura just seemed to be confused, not following her friend reactions. "What's wrong? Why is it making that noise?" Keith grunted. Irritation was bubbling behind his voice. His hand was already reaching for his bayard; scouting around the place to see what might have triggered it.

The captain looked expectantly at the animal's owner. The fish-like alien himself took a step forward and asked, "Oy, Ish, what's wrong?" A squeak that was not the animal's own echo from down the not-so-greatly-lit hall. Like a cheap cliché horror film; a small creature speed down towards the tuorow as it began to growl at the thing coming at it. Before anything could happen, someone shot the thing. "Shit!" Lance cursed. That caught him off guard, startling him. He may have stumbled a bit, not that he would admit it.  

A trail of smoke poured into the surrounding air from the carcass. "Nice shot!" One of the gray-skinned aliens commented. The other, shorter, gray-skinned alien merely nodded as he latched his gun into his holster. He walked over to examine the animal's body.

"Hey, yellow one." He commented.

"Me?" Hunk pointed to himself, his voice almost came out as a squeak. The alien let out a hum of approval.

"You said you wanted to name these things. Here's your chance. Now you know what it looks like." The alien pointed to the carcass. Surprisingly littler odor resonated from the carcass. Hunk slowly scooted himself over to it. Lance followed his friend.

"What the f—crow...?" Lance mumbled. _That just happened._ He looked back at the gray alien who spoke first, a purple symbol on his shirt. They waved back. Lance turned to face the other alien, who had a burgundy symbol. "Hey," Lance blurted out before he could stop himself, "how did you shot it that fast? It wasn't even halfway there and you killed it." The blue paladin heard someone, who he assumed to be Keith, groan in annoyance. The alien grinned at him, revealing …not-that-sharp teeth, surprisingly.

"I thought for your weapon you'll get it. Can't let it hurt Ishmail's tuorow, right?"

Lance winced at the alien's reply for some reason. He winkled his nose; he didn't know why his anxiety was getting the better of him. Everything seemed to put him on edge. He needed to take a few breaths. Calm down a bit. "That sure is a weird-looking creature." He commented, not knowing what else to say.

 

-

 

After looking over the dead animal for a bit, Ishmail and his tuorow went with Keith's group. Everyone then split up into the 4 group they were sorted into and went ways. Caliena led them down this long corridor that wasn’t narrow _thank god_ , but was a little...tedious. "This place could use some more color." Lance commented. Looking around the hall, it was a gray background, the ceiling, the floor, the walls on either side. Small blue dot and lines started to form pattern as they went further down.

"Are those control panels?"

Caliena nodded. "Yes green one. Much hard to use. I suggest do not touch."

Pidge nodded at the alien's poorly worded warning and scrutinized the planes as she passed them by. Hunk seemed a bit interested in the tech, but seemed tenser if anything. Lance couldn't blame him. Those things looked weird, but then again, they were in space. Everything looks weird in their perspective. "What sector are we checking out? I don't think I heard your captain mention which area we're clearing." Lance proposed the question that was forming in his head from his surroundings.

"That's because you're not paying attention, Lance." Pidge threw a quick quip over her shoulder as she walked ahead of him, her much smaller bayard in her hand.

"No, I didn't hear him too. I don't think he mentioned it at all." Hunk came to Lance metaphorical rescue. He didn't recall where they were supposed to be heading to. Now he was starting to worry. Where was Caliena taking them exactly?

Caliena didn't turn around to address them, instead they kept walking forward and their head did a 180°. The trio made a variety of noises. Ranging from a 'yep' from Pidge, to a straight up 'yelp' from Lance. Hunk however, squeaked and took a step back. He nearly pointed and exclaimed 'possessed!' The poor dude still hasn't gotten use to the fact that some humanoid aliens can do that. "Wow, Caliena. My dude. Please warn us the next time you do that! Dio mio." Lance had a hand over his breast plate. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest from fear. It didn't help that Caliena is literally a black mass with eyes and clothing. He had no idea where the fuck its mouth was. Much less the ears or a nose. Like... seriously what kind is environment is on their planet that would allow them or even _requires_ them to be that fucking dark in the first place?!

* * *

**By the way, the title of this chapter is referring to the fact it’s been a year and a month since I posted chapter one.**


End file.
